familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Strážske
, | native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village and commune | image_skyline = Strazske Laborec 01.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Laborec river near Strážske | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Strážske CoA.svg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres michalovce.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Michalovce District in the Kosice Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Strážske in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Košice Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Strážske in Košice Region | latd = 48 |latm = 52 |lats = 02 |latNS = N | longd = 21 |longm = 49 |longs = 28 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Košice | subdivision_type2 = Districts of Slovakia | subdivision_name2 = Michalovce | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1337 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = SMER-SD | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Vladimír Dunajčák | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 24.77 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 134 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 4 389 | population_as_of = 31 Dec 2015 | population_density_km2 = 177.19 | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 072 22 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-56 | iso_code = | registration_plate = MI | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.strazske.sk/ | footnotes = }} Strážske ( ; ) is a small town and municipality in Michalovce District in the Kosice Region of eastern Slovakia. It is located in the most northern part of Michalovce District. History In historical records the town was first mentioned in 1337. Geography The town lies at an elevation of 135 metres and covers an area of . The municipality has a population of about 4460 people. The town lies on the Laborec River. Demographics According to the 2001 census, the town had 4,474 inhabitants. 96.38% of inhabitants were Slovaks, 1.07% Roma, 0.87% Czechs, 0.45% Rusyns and 0.40% Ukrainian. The religious makeup was 63.59% Roman Catholics, 21.77% Greek Catholics, 7.58% people with no religious affiliation, 2.82% Orthodox and 1.41% Lutherans. Government The town has its own birth registry and police force. Economy and facilities Chemko is chemical plant which produced polychlorinated biphenyls PCBs) (until 1984) and contaminated a large part of East Slovakia, especially sediments of Laborec river and reservoir Zemplínska šírava. The town has a number of food stores, a doctors' surgery, an outpatient facility for children and adolescents, and a resident dentist. It also has a Slovak commercial bank and insurance company. Culture The town has a public library, a disco bar called Broadway, an Ice-rink and a football pitch. It also has a DVD rental store and a town cinema. In the town park is an old manor-house and the oldest Lime-tree in Slovakia. Transport The town has a railway station and bus station. file:Stražske station.JPG|Strážske railway station file:Nádraží Strážske.jpg|Strážske railway station Twin towns — Sister cities Strážske is twinned with: * Nieporęt, Poland * Drahanská vrchovina, Czech Republic * Dolna Banya, Bulgaria References External links *http://www.strazske.sk/ Category:Strážske Category:Cities and towns in Slovakia Category:Villages and communes in Michalovce District Category:Established in 1337 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia